


Rivertime

by luna_plath



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Break Up, F/M, Fourth of July, Jealousy, Modern Era, Prompt Fic, Rivers, Summer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 20:32:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1578614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luna_plath/pseuds/luna_plath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After graduating high school Joffery leaves Sansa for another girl.  She makes sure to have her revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rivertime

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have a major plan for this fic, so if there are any elements that you guys want to see please mention them and I'll and incorporate it.

Sansa steps out onto the deck, checking that her parents aren’t outside. Looking down at herself, she begins to have major reservations about her choice of bathing suit, but she can’t let Joff or anyone else think that she’s still upset, not when he’ll be bringing Margaery Tyrell to her family’s annual Fourth of July party.

Just as she resolves to keep wearing the royal blue, string bikini, Robb’s voice cuts across the yard.

“Who are you trying to impress?” he says, his forehead wrinkled in confusion.

Sansa has to force herself not to roll her eyes. “No one.”

Her brother doesn’t buy her story, but instead of pressing the issue he hands her an ice-cold bottle of Blue Moon.

“Thanks,” she replies.

He pats her on the back before walking down the stairs toward the river. “You coming?”

“In a minute.”

Sansa takes a gulp of her beer before pulling up Twitter on her phone. Checking Joffery’s account has become an obsession for her. Even when they dated she never looked at his tweets this often, but Sansa hadn’t been able to hide the sting of embarrassment when her ex-boyfriend had left her right after graduation for another girl.

“That won’t help, you know,” a voice says, and Sansa looks up to see Jon Snow in his swimming trunks.

Her mouth goes dry while she looks at his upper body for a second too long, noting the cut of his abs and the definition in his chest. When had her brother’s best friend become so handsome? _Probably while you were bored and miserable with Joff._

“W-what?”

“When you’re trying to get over someone it doesn’t help to look at them on your phone all the time,” Jon says, but his tone isn’t condescending. His sheepish expression tells her that he speaks from experience.

Biting her lip, Sansa says, “I don’t want to be with him. I’m just…angry.”

Her words earn a chuckle from Jon. “You’re too nice to be angry.”

She puts her hands on her hips, or tries to anyway, with her phone in one hand and her beer in the other, but Jon holds up a hand to get her attention.

“You know what feels better than being angry at your ex?” he asks, stepping around her. “Making them jealous.”

Jon gives a quick, playful tug to her ponytail before walking down the steps. Sansa leaves her phone on the deck and races to catch up with him, Joffery and his Twitter page forgotten.


End file.
